


Colour Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It still surprises Kenma, sometimes, how easy it is to be with Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azusina/gifts).



> This was part of the Hq!! Holiday exchange for this year, for Azusina! One of their prompts was for kenhina hanging out; I hope this delivers and that you enjoy it! Happy holidays!

It still surprises Kenma, sometimes, how easy it is to be with Shouyou.

From the very beginning, when he’d been startled by this boy with bright hair and a wide smile to match in Miyagi, words had poured out and the conversation had flowed, despite his initial hesitation and shyness. Small talk wasn’t Kenma’s thing, far from it, but that day he’d made a friend as easy as one two three, and he’d waved goodbye with a smile on his face and his chest feeling oddly light, knowing they'd meet up again soon.

Kuroo often teases him about it, too, whenever the two teams meet up for friendly matches, how he supposedly lights up whenever Shouyou’s there, how he looks eager to play against him, how his eyes flit to him every once in a while on the court. Kuroo’s observant like that, and how could he not be when it comes to Kenma, when they’ve known each other for so long. Kenma likes to deny it, to grouse and brush it off, but he can’t help feeling warm and uncharacteristically giddy whenever Shouyou comes in the picture; even if he only shows it minutely, when his shoulders slouch a little more relaxed, when he feels himself tense a little less and smile a little more.

Shouyou’s naturally sunny disposition is contagious, in a way, and is impossible to ignore, but for once, Kenma doesn’t mind, and it doesn’t tire him out as much as these kinds of things usually would. Not when he’d agreed to toss to him for a little while, not when he’d agreed to give Shouyou his number only to be barraged with texts at every waking (and sleeping) hour, not when either of them travels to the other’s town for matches and later comes over to each other’s houses to play some video games and talk.

Today’s different, however, because Shouyou isn’t here in Tokyo with Kenma under the pretext of friendly school rivalry, he’s here of his own volition, for them to spend the weekend together during their summer vacation, and that’s something that warms Kenma deep into his core and flushes his cheeks pink.

Especially now, when Shouyou suddenly decides to link their pinkies together, while they’re in the midst of the Tokyo crowd and walking towards an arcade station. Shouyou’s leading even though it’s Kenma’s home, (because he’s always leading, always pushing forward with fire in his eyes and a warm grin on his face, and Kenma can only follow the rays of sun Shouyou leaves in his wake and hope he doesn’t leave a shadow behind to dim them), arms swinging wide and carefree, and he looks back towards Kenma as they weave in between crowds and shoots him a concerned look.

“This is all right, right?” Shouyou wiggles his pinkie for emphasis, tickling Kenma as he does so, and Kenma pauses, looks around, twiddles with a stray lock of his hair. It’s new, this, and he is a little nervous about it, but no one spares them a glance, two boys almost holding hands—or if they do, they don’t say anything about it. But it makes him happy, Kenma realises, and it makes _Shouyou_ happy, his toffee-brown eyes alight with affection and excitement, so Kenma simply nods.

“Yeah,” he answers, quiet but loud enough to be heard amongst the bustle of Tokyo. When Shouyou beams, Kenma knows he’s made the right decision, and gives a short smile back. There’s a noticeable bounce in Shouyou’s steps now, and maybe Kenma’s own are a little lighter than before.

It’s the little things that do it, Kenma thinks, like the way they’re linked right now, or the way Shouyou’s excited laugh bubbles up when they reach the arcade, the way his tongue peeks out in concentration with his eyes fixed to the screen while they play. It’s how he zips every which way as he fumbles with the controls and shouts with glee whenever he scores a point, ever the ball of energy.

It’s when he once more grabs Kenma’s hand, buzzing with mirth and pulling him back out into the streets of Tokyo and not letting go, when he asks him where they should go next and the look in his eyes makes Kenma think Shouyou doesn’t mind what he’ll suggest, as long as they’re both together.

It’s when Kenma proposes going for ice cream and Shouyou agrees wholeheartedly. They end up in a shop that sells over hundreds of different flavours, some regular ones like chocolate or vanilla, and other odder, more extravagant ones like ‘dragon’ or eggplant. Kenma picks one apple pie flavoured, and Shouyou boldly goes for a ‘vampire’ flavoured one, crowing in delight when the taste ends up being enjoyable. It’s when they later go to the park to finish their snacks, sitting with their knees touching and sharing their ice cream, Shouyou laughing when Kenma wrinkles his nose at the taste of his vampire ice cream.

It’s feeding the ducks swimming in the pond nearby, Shouyou tossing them the last of his ice cream cone and almost falling in the water in the process, arms waving around comically as he tries to balance himself. It’s Kenma letting out a laugh at the sight, short but free and honest, Shouyou whirling his head around fast to gape before laughing himself.

It’s the comfortable silence that envelops them in the subway on their way back to Kenma’s home at the end of the day, Shouyou leaning his head against Kenma’s shoulder and Kenma playing with Shouyou’s hand in his lap, tracing the length of his fingers and the lines of his palm. Kenma can feel the soft breaths tickling his hair and the side of his neck, warm and airy and comforting amidst the horde of people surrounding them. The subway is busy, as it usually is when it comes to this city, but the two of them are wrapped in a bubble, in their own little world, and Kenma is tired enough that he doesn’t mind if someone notices them together and this close to one another, a content haze of sleepiness clouding over him.

It’s when Kenma pushes himself to speak up his mind after a minute of thought, and turns to Shouyou, who peeks at him drowsily for the shuffling around.

“I liked today,” Kenma starts, and Shouyou’s eyes brighten up at the words. Kenma bows his head down, feeling his neck grow hot. “I like spending time with you. It was fun… I want to do it again.”

When Kenma lifts his head up, it’s to see Shouyou sitting up and grinning so wide it looks like it hurts, with his cheeks flushed and his hair mussed and wild from where it’d been pressed against Kenma’s shoulder.

“I liked spending the day with you too!” he nearly yells, garnering a few stares from other passengers. Shouyou doesn’t pay them any mind and leans forward, and the way his eyes shine, full of fondness, makes Kenma’s heart pound just a little harder, just a little faster. “And I want to do it again too! We only have tomorrow, but I still want to do a lot with you! I haven’t seen Tokyo Tower yet, maybe we could go there? Oh, and amusement parks, do you like roller coasters? I think it’d be fun to go on rides with you, and get funny hats at the kiosks, and play those carnival games, I bet you’d be really good at those, Kenma, since you’re so good at video games, and—”

Kenma listens and smiles, nodding and replying once in a while as Shouyou talks and talks, all fired up. He paints the air with his words and his voice, as colourful and lovely as the evening sky with its hues of purple and pink and orange and yellow above them when they walk out the subway and down the street towards Kenma’s house.

It’s so easy to be with Shouyou, and Kenma can’t help but think, as he links their pinkies together once more, he wouldn’t mind it at all, if all his days were like this one.


End file.
